


Tracy's Spring Break Experience

by Brilliante



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard is TRACYYYY, Episode 34 Spoilers, Gen, I mean not like plot spoilers but it was an experience, The Nein are like there for like not even two seconds at the end, actress extraordinaire, honestly hire beau for your next movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliante/pseuds/Brilliante
Summary: Tracy heard that Nicodranas was a great spot to just chill out for spring break, maybe meet some totally cute boyssss and just like find herselfff you know?





	Tracy's Spring Break Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.

Tracy was walking down the docks of Nicodranas for like a whole five minutes now.  
Her feet were absolutely killing her.  
She thought to herself,  
"Who even walks anywhere nowadays it's all about personal carriages everywhere!".  
Unfortunately, Tracy's personal carriage was only able to escort her from the Lavish Chateau to the Docks due unforeseen complications involving a horse  
relieving it's bowels and the inability of Tracy to handle such abhorrent animals.  
The docks were dirty, grimy and everything smelled of fish and gross sailors. At this point, Tracy would have taken the carriage and grinned and bared it.  
She was doing a lot of that recently, grinning and counting down the seconds to when a situation would end and free her precious time.  
She never expected that being on her own in a foreign city would be so hard!  
Well, she wasn't completely on her own. She did have of course Daddy's bank bonds that let her buy what ever she wanted no matter how expensive it was.  
Tracy wanted nothing but the best that money could buy. However, in the end she can't beautify the whole docks of Nicodranas that would be way too much effort.

Before she left, Tracy's dad told her to "See the sights" and "Learn what it is to be a woman of high class" while handing her 'An Educated Tourist's Guide to Nicodranas'.  
Snooze-fest! Tracy would've immediately thrown it right into the ocean if she had not known that her father hired a stupid wizard  
to enchant the damn book to notify her father if she didn't "avail of it's useful information" as her father told her.  
So Tracy was here, at the dingy docks of Nicodranas looking for the lame Sluiceweave but at least there were some cute guards here.  
She made moves on all of them but none of them ever even bothered with her. As if she was just some tourist!  
It's never the hot ones that notice her!  
However, as her mother always taught her she never let any problems reduce her bubbly, excited nature,  
"A good girl is always happy, always smiling, you'll be the perfect example of that won't you Tracy, darling?".  
She kept her spirits up as she bounced her way down the waterfront.

She came to a sudden realization that she could take advantage of being a tourist by asking a cute guard for directions!  
She immediately scanned the area for any guard who even had an ounce of attractiveness.  
Her eyes zoomed on two guards patrolling together and immediately took each of them in like a hunter observing their prey.  
Tracy decided she would go for the younger one, he seemed like he was cutest and she wasn't a fan of older men anyway.  
She had her quarry and went in for kill.

Tracy meandered over to the yawning guard and with a relaxed sigh and her classic Tracy hair flip she said,  
"Gosh, isn't the water so beautiful?, Man, it's-".  
"I'm sorry can I help you?" The tired guard said with a lilt of confusion.

"It's hot out here, It's just so, so moist" Tracy replied as she waved her fancy robes to show off her figure and feign struggle from the heat.  
"This hair, right?" She supplemented while pulling up her hair in a seductive manner.

As a pause started to form Tracy immediately filled the silence with a quick,  
"What's your name?" and presented her hand for the guard to kiss like any gentleman should.  
The guard replied apprehensively, "I'm sorry, I'm working at the moment. Uhh.".

Tracy saw her opportunity slipping and she needed to keep this conversation going so she said with a beaming grin,  
"Oh great, 'cause I could totally use some help.".  
The guard's eyes rolled for a quick second in annoyance and he replied with matching saccharine sweetness, "What can I do to help you then?".

Tracy grasped the conversation with both hands by saying,  
"Well, you see, I'm from out of town. I'm Tracy, by the way. What's your name?" while still holding out her hand and gesturing for the guard to kiss it.  
The guard let out a heavy sigh and took the hand begrudgingly and began to awkwardly shake it while painstakingly saying,  
"Hello, I am Zolesso Merpol."

Tracy repeated the name to herself to attempt to keep it her head, even though she knew she wouldn't remember it, "Merpol, hi.".  
She cleared her throat lightly with a slight chuckle and said  
"Hi, It's just, you know, I'm here, and I'm trying to get the true Nicodranas experience while I'm in town, and you know, I just, I heard rumors from people,  
you know, about this thing called the Sluiceweave? And you know, I would just love to see it, see if it's real, you know?".

The guard took a second and said, "Oh that is a very specific uh, curiosity umm."  
Tracy immediately quipped, "I'm into, curiosities. I'm a curious person" with another giggle.

The guard started to describe what the Sluiceweave exactly is and Tracy delved into a skill she has used for years, feigning interest.  
With just a couple of "Wow"s and occasional hums of acknowledgement, the guard was none the wiser.  
Tracy see's another opportunity to flirt as she said, "I hear they're haunted. Are they haunted?"  
The guard smiled slightly and said,"Well, not haunted per se, but they're-"  
Tracy smiled back at him and interrupted him teasingly "Oh you gave me a little smirk! They're totally haunted.".  
The guard still with a light smile said, "Not haunted, but there are elements to it-"

Tracy saw her classic tactics working and came in closer to take it up a notch as she lightly brushed her fingertips down the guard's bicep with an almost innocent giggle.  
The guard made a light giggle in response and continued to describe how that some elements of the Sluice are there to help protect the bay if it's ever under attack.  
Tracy has a micro-thought of "This is way too easy!" and makes a small gasp of awe as she said,  
"And I bet you're first in line to protect the city against an attack, aren't you?"  
The guard was noticeably thrown as a small blush came upon his cheeks as he said,  
"I mean, I mean, there's been, you know.." and he goes into a small story about a minor crew of thieves he helped defend against.

Tracy continued to feign interest, and to her at this point this guard was getting boring,  
as she stayed close to him for the minutes they had been talking she began to notice the overall smell of fish permeating from off the guard too.

The topic steered back to Sluiceweave and the guard lead Tracy to edge of the platform and showed her where the underwater entrance to the Sluiceweave is under the dock.  
As he lead her to the edge Tracy got a whiff of the scent of fish and grime that can only be obtained from working in the docks for a long time  
and she mentally gagged yet kept herself grinning and baring it.

The guard turned to her after showing her the general area of the entrance and said with a excited grin "So what are you up to here in the city?".  
Tracy inwardly, to the deepest extent, cringed as she replied still giggling and baring it with,  
"Wow, yeah, you know, I'm so busy, you know just trying to fill my schedule with things. I should probably go now."

The guard pushed the conversation farther by saying, "Of course, where are you staying?"  
Tracy continued to grin while biting to keep the words in, twirling her hair and giggling through her teeth and then said,  
"I'm staying at the Cha-".  
Tracy contemplated for a second on whether she should tell him where she's staying and she got a bright idea.  
"The Lavish Chateau!" she said still smiling.  
The guard is taken aback and surprised which gives Tracy another ounce of faith in her small plan to get the guard away.  
Tracy lined herself for the kill shot and said  
"You probably couldn't afford it, so.".  
"Well..", said the guard as he is visibly hit by the comment.

The guard attempts to salvage the situation by saying,  
"Well uh, perhaps if you want other things to see around the city, when I'm not on my post, I can maybe come by and give you a little tour."  
Tracy grinned and said almost sarcastically, "Sure! That would be great!"

The guard continued to go for it and says,  
"Of course, what are you doing right now? I only have about 40 minutes until I get to switch my shift and then I'm off for the rest of the afternoon, so.".

Red starts to encroach upon Tracy's vision, as she giggles through her teeth again,  
painfully grinning with one word floating around her head,  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.".

Her eyes darted around for any excuse to get her out of this and she noticed an empty rowboat at the side of the docks and said,  
"You know, I'm actually doing a quick little boat tour, just right over there, but I'll be right back, okay? Byyyyyeeeeeeee!".  
Tracy turned on her heel and speed walks in the opposite direction of the guard and said with a giggle as she was leaving,  
"Just over there, I'll be right back just.".  
The guard stood there flabbergasted and said, "Uh, see you later! Uh, what was the name? Tracy?"  
Tracy replied with a plastered beaming smile, "Tracy! What was your name? Oh it was uh Mar-"  
He replied back swiftly "Merpol."  
Tracy tilted her head slightly as she was slowly walking backwards, "Purple? Murple? Merpol!"  
Tracy spun back around and kept going as the guard behind just mutterred to himself, "Tracy. Okay, Tracy." in an attempt to keep the name inside his head.

 

Beauregard walked back to the group who were waiting for her in the rowboat they had secured and she said after the group's surprise at that person within her  
"Who the fuck is Tracy?".


End file.
